Fuzz AKA Exraordinary Spectacle Of Lovemaking
by jossujb
Summary: At first there wasn't supposed to be any fuzz about it - but some relationships are made for scenes. House/Wilson, slash, one-shot


Name: Fuzz (also known as Exraordinary Spectacle Of Lovemaking)

Genre: Somewhat humorous slash one-shot

Pairing: Gregory House/James Wilson

Rating: T (despite the the name, this doesn't actually contain all that much naughty business^^)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm just playing with these dudes without any money.

A/N: Well, I still think it's wise to say that I'm not a native speaker of English - though I've studied the language about 14 years. I can occasionally write perfectly, but I also make the silliest mistakes on the book, so forgive me.

* * *

**Fuzz (also known as ****Exraordinary Spectacle Of Lovemaking)**

Wilson didn't wish to make a fuzz about it. The plan was clear in his head – he'd pick as ugly tie for this Monday as for any Monday, comb his rather lenghty, floppy hair (he really should consider a new haircut, one of those adult and short, perhaps) and go to work like every working day not even in the lightest way revealing anything peculiar that happened during the Weekend.

But of course those sort of plans went straight down the toilet, as Wilson has never been particularly good at hiding signs of falling in love, and he definitely had gone head over heels somewhere around last Friday, when House had said something mean and witty down at the pub and came back from the restroom with pockets full of condoms of all tastes. These gay jokes had gone back and forth about fifteen years in their friendship, so it wasn't really a surprise. Naturally House was just pulling his friends leg but Wilson was a wee bit too drunk and unwilling to let House to get the last word.

So they had spent right about whole evening flirting with each other. And by flirting I mean a_ completely _innocent horseplay between heterosexual best buddies forever – until it changed into a _completely_ serious fondling with a definitely homosexual undertone. So there you have it.

And because James Wilson has had plenty of experience about idiotic relationships (like the one with that dying patient, a mistake House never get's tired of reminding) he also knew that if he wanted to survive without major emotional scars he should consider everything that happened on Friday (and Saturday, and _definitely_ during one hell of a Sunday) as a novelty. Not really a mistake, but not far from it. What sort of person willingly shares a kiss with House? Or bed. Or underwear. Or sextoys with the most imaginable sizes shapes and colors. (Is that too much information?)

Right about now, thinking battery operated objects, Wilson made that fuzz he wished to avoid. Well, to be fair, it was only because of House and his way to interrupt Department Head -meeting by storming in and writing on a whiteboard all changes in his sexual behavior during last three days dissolving away immediately after, before Cuddy had the chance to scold him bad, leaving Wilson sitting in his place and turning slowly into a stuttering tomato. Everybody was staring with undoubtedly disapproved looks.

If he had stayed calm and laughed House's bastardous jokes, like he usually did, no-one in their right mind would have believed any word coming from his dirty mouth. And it took about an hour before whole hospital seemed to know how Head of Oncology was sleeping with Head of Diagnostic Medicine and by the word of latter, sex was a spectacle in itself. (They had done quite a selection of weird bedroom routines during that Sunday, but really, the stuff that House was spreading could arouse _dead people_ and make cheeks of _pornstars_ blush.)

But maybe Wilson - underneath his reasonable reasoning - wanted to go with the flow and fuzz himself tired like with any new steamy relationship. It's just chemicals, he reminded himself, once the first thrill is over this is going to hurt so bad, he knew it, knew it so well even though his heart danced and made hischest burst in joy. There's no way they're could be any form of happy ending for him and House. Wilson wasn't even sure was he cabable of loving a man for rest of his life, or was he just weirdly attracted the newness or difference or _"Houseness"_ or something that made it a bit naughty and dangerous (more than a bit, _more than a bit._) All he could know right now was that he was _in love_ and not having a _male-crush_.

He also knew that the uncertainty itself made him double as willing to go fully forward with no restrains or plans for "what-if-all-goes-wrong" scenarios, as _all things will go wrong_, of course they will, it's _House_ after all. Slowing down won't ease the pain in the end, so why not enjoy the ride while he can? Why not fuzz about it and make into a BIG DEAL? Wilson wante to make the biggest fuzz ever, fuzz like never before, just like House is telling everybody details of Wilson's efforts in bed and making evrything that much meaningful. Wilson could just as well ratify all things House is leaking into public as real as they come and let himself feel like a star of **Exraordinary Spectacle Of Lovemaking** – as that was how House was exaggerating their giddy and joyful days under the sheets. Right now, that would feel awesome.

**FIN**


End file.
